


A Voice So Familiar

by RaineLionheart



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Other, cartoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-21 04:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineLionheart/pseuds/RaineLionheart
Summary: Stevonnie and Lapis watch a new cartoon.





	A Voice So Familiar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E350tb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/gifts), [CaptainJZH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/gifts), [realfakedoors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realfakedoors/gifts), [needforsuv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/needforsuv/gifts).



> I was introduced to this ship by these four. It's one of those ships that I didn't realize I needed in my life.

Stevonnie and Lapis were cartoon nerds. It was one of the ways they started bonding, which also served to help Lapis become more comfortable around fusions.

They would lay at the foot of Steven's bed and binge for hours on classics and modern shows alike. If it was animated, they would watch. She would cuddle Stevonnie with her head on their shoulder, and they would absentmindedly stroke her hair. Lapis usually (but not always) declined to eat, while Stevonnie would usually make popcorn.

The pair had just finished plowing through the first six seasons of _My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic_ ; they were considering re-watching the first season of _Pinky and the Brain_ when something new popped up on the Netflix: _She-Ra and the Princesses of Power_.

They stopped after 4 episodes to discuss.

"I really like Bow," Stevonnie gushed. "He reminds me of Steven." They rubbed the back of their neck, grinning sheepishly. "Uh... is that narcissistic?"

Lapis snorted and giggled.

"Who's your favorite?" they asked. "I bet it's Glimmer!"

"Pft. She's an overachiever. And a bit of a brat."

Stevonnie snickered and retorted, "I'll bet it's someone from the Horde. Like Shadow Weaver or something."

Lapis opted to flick their ear.

"Ow! Okay, okay!" They snickered again. "Who?"

Sighing dramatically, Lapis said, "Well, I suppose you're right; she's with the Horde. There's just something about Catra that I really like." 

She ran a finger over Stevonnie's lips, and they responded with a gentle kiss on her fingertip.

She added, her voice husky, "I really love her voice."

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished the first season of _She-Ra_ , and I really like it. Hearing AJ Michalka as a villain is so strange, but she does it so well. I love Catra. And Mermista, who reminds me of a certain blue gem too...
> 
> Also, Glimmer is awesome. I just needed one character for Lapis to pick on.


End file.
